Light in the Dark
by Lord Ashwood the 42nd
Summary: Nami see Luffy leave the ship in the dead of night and follows after him. Bad Summary


One Piece Fanfiction

This is my first attempt at a One Piece sorry so sorry if it not great. I got this story idea from a picture from Pinterest and it been in the back of my mind for weeks so what the heck.

A Luffy and Nami pairing. Takes place after Fishman Island but before Punk Hazard

The Straw Hat Pirates had landed on a warm summer island after leaving Fishman Island. Night had fallen and most of the crew were fast asleep; dream of the new adventures the lied head. Up in the observatory Nami proudly finish the final details of her map of Fishman Island. A small Straw Hat skull and crossbones set off to the side proudly saying; this is Straw Hats territory. Nami stretch out popping some stiff joints and cleaned up her desk. She pout the map away she looked out from the window to the moon lit world in a peaceful state. But as she turned to leave a figure got her eye. Luffy walked across the Sunny' grassy deck to the railing.

"Luffy..." She whispered out load. He wasn't on guard duty tonight.

Then her captain jumped off the ship and headed slowly into the island's interior. Setting everything done Nami took off after him.

Nami quickly tried to catch up with Luffy but lost him for only moment.

"GUM-GUM-BAZUKA!" And a terrible explosion followed. Nami flooded the sound and came across a destroyed cliff side with chunks of rock laid everywhere in front of a panting young man.

"Luffy what are you doing out here?" Nami asked coming up behind him.

Luffy froze when heard her voice he hoped that no one would hear him.

"I'm the captain. I can go anywhere I need to go." He said not turning towards her.

Nami slightly scowled but stayed where she was. "Come on Luffy, please tell me what's wrong."

Luffy shook his head "It's stupid, I need to over come this feeling."

Nami felt she knew what her captain was feeling. Taking a breathe she knew that will hurt him but she knows that it need to come out. "It's Ace isnt it?"

Luffy choked on a breathe he wanted to hold the feeling that was building up in him. He turn to his navigator. Her eyes grew wide as Luffy Felt to his knees. She rushed forward and knelt in front of him.

"Luffy!" She half shouted half muttered. She could see that he was trembling.

'Drip. Drip drip.'

Small tears began to fall from the young captain as he tried in vain to keep his composure.

"It hurts." He whispered but Nami heard well enough "Nami it hurts so much."

Nami felt tear threatening to come out of her hearing her captain's broken voice.

"I know Luffy" she muttered pulling him tight hug. "You feel like like your heart is shattered and nothing you do can fix it." Luffy' body began to tremble more as his last emotional wall was coming down; he nodded his head on her shoulder.

" I felt the same way when Arlong took Bellemere away from me and Nojiko." She leather tears roll down her face. "On the first night he took me as his navigator I cried to myself until I had no more tears. Luffy..." She pulled back to see his face was stained with tears as more kept coming down. "I didn't have anyone to go to back then. Please let me be here for you now." That did it. Luffy broke down a bald his soul. He literally tackled Nami to the ground at first she was shocked but a small smile formed across her face.

"H-h-h-h how did you 'sniff' 'Sniff' get b-b-b-better?" He asked

Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy and gently rubbed his back. "I always miss her and wanted her to be here with me. But I remind myself that.." She took a small breathe "that she would be proud of me that I am fulfilling my dream."

She pulled Luffy back and took out a pocket handkerchief and rubbed his face till the snot and tears were swiped away. "All thanks to you; my light in the dark." she leaned in and kissed his forehead. Luffy was slightly dazed by the kiss and a small blush formed on his checks.

She got up pulling Luffy up with her. "If you ever need to talk again just tell me and I will be there. Okay?" She smiled

Luffy gazed at her and a small smile etched out "Yeah, I like that."

They walked back to the ship a little closer than they even been together.

Months Later...

On a battled worn island The Straw Hat Pirates had come across a massive fleet of Marine warships. Failing to escape beached themselves and took a stand Late into the night. Luffy was breathing heavily facing down his mortal enemy Fleet Admiral Akainu. Though Akainu was panting himself he still had some kick in his step. Both sides had left their group on the other side of the island near the shoreline.

"Stupid boy." The Admiral spat some blood out. "You used up your fourth gear before betting me." Luffy glared knowing his was right. He wanted to finish him off earlier but failed to get the last punch in.

"But your death will be the greatest victory Absolute Justice will ever accomplish." Akainu smiled a horrible grin "Some much for the Captain of the infamous Straw Hats; Monkey D. Luffy."

"SHUT YOUR F #$ING MOUTH!"

Both turned to see Nami covered in scars and cuts and bleeding from her left arm. She held up her Clima-Tact and jested to the admiral.

"You have no right to speak his name let alone his crew." She stood unafraid glaring up at the marine.

"Cat-bugler Nami. The Weather Witch." Akainu muttered out load.

"Nami..." Luffy panted dreading what would happen if Akainu caught her. Or worse.."

"That's right you bastard." She said then vanished in 'shave' she reappeared right in front of Akainu' face. She swung her haki infused Clima-Tact right into Akainu' shocked face. "AND YOU MADE MY CAPTAIN CRY!"

The fleet admiral stumbled and fell into the ocean shallows.

"Cool ball... Heat ball... Thunder ball..." she ready her final attack. "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" The largest bolt of lighting struck the admiral burning him to a crisp. He swayed in the wind the fell back into the sea.

Nami still panting turned to Luffy and fell onto her back beside him. Luffy turned his head and smiled at his precious navigator. "Nami... Thank you. My light in the dark." Sh turned with a smile back. She moved her head over to Luffy and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Anytime my captain." She fell back onto the sand and smiled a common Luffy smile.

First One Piece Fanfiction please like and add a review.


End file.
